This is a revised competing continuation application requests support for the continuation of the Institutional Research Service Award research-training program at the Oregon Health and Science University School of Nursing (OHSU SON). The OHSU SON has a distinguished history of leadership in research and research training related to family, and more recently has developed a nationally prominent symptom management research program. The proposed training program builds on these two areas of strength and emphasizes individual symptom management in the context of families. The ultimate goal of the proposed program is to train researchers capable of developing and testing interventions that support optimal individual and family functioning in the context of illness. The goals of the proposed training program are to: (1) Develop a cadre of nurse scientists prepared for research careers focused on symptom management issues in individuals and families;(2) Enhance the existing doctoral program by revising the pilot versions of two doctoral courses;and (3) Add a training program-specific research seminar on conceptual and methodological issues in the study of individual and family symptom management. Support is requested for a total of 10 predoctoral and 5 postdoctoral trainees. The training program is grounded in the Symptom Management Model (Dodd, et al., 2001), an evidence-based framework that is used to structure the focus and content of the program. Lillian Nail, RN, PhD will serve as program director, and Kathleen Knafl, PhD and Gail Houck, RN, PhD will serve as program co-directors. Both core and support faculty will participate in the program. Core faculty has ongoing programs of research in individual symptom management, family, and/or family symptom management. Support faculty come from varied disciplines and have programs of research and expertise that will enhance the overall training experience. Expanded efforts to recruit and retain under-represented minority groups into the program are described. The evaluation plan, which will be implemented under the leadership of Dr. Christine Tanner, RN, PhD, calls for annual assessment of progress toward achieving program goals, objectives, standards, and grant-related activities.